Turning Tables
by Chocolat Bunny
Summary: Luis Daniel es un chico que no entiende la palabra "Amor". Conoce a una chica de nombre Andrea, quien puede hacer que el vuelva a creer en el amor. Song Fic, Muerte de personajes, UA


Uuuuiiiii mi segundo fic xD este ya lo tenia ahi arrinconadito :3 asi que lo subi xD para que no se resintiera

**Disclairmer (o como se escriba xD) : **Hetalia no es mi solo lo tomo para mi cancion tapoco es mi, es de Adele. Los dos Oc's de esta historia son todos mios, creacion y diseño.

Mexico del Norte: Luis Daniel Fernandez Rojas

Mexico del Sur: Andrea Hernandez

* * *

**Turning Tables**

Era una mañana lluviosa nada interesante tocaba a mi puerta, la radio estaba encendida, pasa la canción "Yesterday" de Paul McCartney, yo salía de la ducha y me recargaba en la pared estaba tan cansada de lo mismo, me cambie de ropa y Salí a buscar algo "nuevo" ya que sentía que algo de emoción le faltaba a mi vida.

Pov. Andrea Hernandez

Al llegar a un lugar tan vacío como mi mente decidí dar un respiro

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba- dije y di un gran suspiro

-Tú también buscas algo diferente, algo que nunca viste- me dijo un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, con heterocroma (un ojo verde y un azul) y una sonrisa blanca cual diamantes.

-Así es ahora en este momento pienso que la vida no tiene sentido y justo ahora también pienso que debería ir a Japón para poder suicidarme en el rito del Harakiri- dije con una pequeña risa seguida de mi comentario

-No es justo que una chica tan linda como tu haga eso- me dijo -por cierto cual es el nombre de esta lindura?

-Me llamo Andrea Hernandez, pero si quieres dime Chocolat- dije con una tenue sonrisa en los labios

-Qué bonito nombre, yo soy Luis Daniel- dijo acompañando mi sonrisa

-Pero mira que tarde es!- dije al sentir que mis mejillas se ponían rojas- me tengo que ir- me paraba de la banca y me fui corriendo de ahí

-Nos volveremos a ver- alcance a escuchar su voz buscando una respuesta la cual no consiguió

Pov. Luis Daniel

-Otra que cae- empeze a soltar una risa ligera al recordar cómo se puso -las chicas son tan ingenuas y fáciles de engañar, solo les dices dos o tres cosas bonitas y caen perdidamente a tus brazos-

Salí de ahí como había llegado, feliz por conocer a otra ingenua, pero esperen que era esto que sentía, acaso ella ha podido hacerme sentir algo que no había sentido en ninguno de mis años de casanova.

No! Eso jamás, no puedo dejar que mi corazón tome decisiones por mi nuevamente, tu trabajo es bombear sangre y nada más, desde ese momento el cerebro tiene voz y voto sobre mis emociones.

Al llegar a mi departamento deje mi chamarra sobre un sillón y fui a darme una ducha, el agua siempre acomodaba mis ideas,

"que fue lo que sentí en ese momento, acaso es lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, no! No puede ser, nada me ara cambiar de opinión, no volveré a enamorarme" pensaba mientras sentía el agua caer sobre mi piel, este sentimiento de confusión no puede ser otra cosa más que... amor? No, no seré el mismo ingenuo de antes

Pov. Andrea Hernandez

Al llegar a mi casa vi mi celular y suspire, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Diego, 2 del degenerado de Pablo y 1 de mi jefa Diane, la cual fue a la primera que llame, me quería ver urgente en la oficina a la cual fui "volando" literalmente, al llegar me sentó en una silla que estaba al frente suyo, trague un poco de saliva ya que se veía enojada

-Mi querida Andrea tenemos un trabajo para ti, un cliente quiere redecorar su departamento, y nos llamó, quiere un estilo del mediterráneo antiguo….

-Porque no se lo dan a Carla o a Nayeli ellas son expertas del tema- le dije antes de que terminara

-Porque este trabajo es muy importante y no se lo puedo dar a cualquiera, aquí está la dirección, espero puedas empezar hoy.

-Claro, voy ahora mismo- dije tomando la dirección y saliendo hacia haya

Al llegar vi unos grandes edificios, una construcción relativamente nueva, ubicada en una buena zona, toque el timbre del departamento y oí una voz bastante familiar

-Vengo de la compañía "Moon light" usted es el joven… Lu..Lu..Luis Daniel Rodríguez

-Si soy yo, ya voy- dijo mientras escuchaba como colgaba el interfon y baja por el elevador.

Mientras el venía a mí me temblaban las piernas y estaba congelada, acaso será el joven que conocí hoy en la mañana?, espero que no…..

Pov. Luis Daniel

Escuche que la joven de la compañía había llegado, mientras baja pensaba si esto era lo correcto

-Flashback-

-Corre, a este paso nunca llegaremos- me dijo ella con su dulce voz

-Oye detente eres muy rápida o yo soy muy lento? – dije llegando hacia ella y abrazándola, una vez que llegamos y nos sentamos empezamos a comer, pero que días tan felices

-Fin Flashback-

-Flashback-

-Porque me tuviste que traicionar así, hasta en tus últimos momento me era infiel- dije golpeando la pared -con Humberto y con Jair mi mejor amigo, bueno mi supuesto mejor amigo

-Tan solo te haces más daño al recordar eso- escuche a Karen y sentí que me dio dos palmaditas en la espalda –Recuerda que ella no valía la pena, Sol no valía la pena-

-Tienes razón, no sé porque me enamora de ella…..

-Y porque no de mí? – escuche a Karen preguntarme

-Si no es demasiado tarde, me gustaría empezar una relación contigo-

-No Luis, ya es muy tarde ahora solo te veo como un amigo, recuérdalo ahora soy la novia de Emiliano.

-Fin Flashback-

-Soy un tonto la deje libre, libre para irse a sus brazos, porque siempre me tengo que fijar en el físico de las personas, por eso ya no tomo nada enserio- susurre y le abrí la puerta sin verla –ven te llevare a tu área de trabajo- dije cuando sentí que ella vio que estaba ahí

-Claro joven, por cierto que colores quiere, algunos accesorios, o confiara en mi gusto- la oí y justamente voltee, era la chica de esta mañana

-Así que tu decoraras mi departamento chocolat- dije para saber su reacción

-Así es, aunque por favor no tratemos más de lo laboral si?

Me quede impactado con su respuesta, pensé que se sonrojaría y quedaría apenada, aunque cuando la vi seria y fría como si fuese otra persona.

Pov. Andrea Hernandez

"Porque me tiene que pasar esto justamente a mí, chocolat relájate, termina tu trabajo y vete de acá, pero esto es tardado, donde se va a quedar, ni lo pienses chocolat, no le ofrezcas tu casa, mejor mándalo a un hotel"

-Joven necesitara alojarse en algún otro lado para que me deje hacer mi trabajo a gusto- dije seria tratando de controlar mis nervios –le recomendaría un hotel ya que me podría tardar hasta una semana, tal vez 2 días, no se

-Trate de no demorarse demasiado, ya que quiero invitar a cenar a una chica hermosa, dígame que platillo me recomendaría?

-Ya le dije no trate más de lo laboral, ahora si me deja hacer mi trabajo, se lo agradecería- le dije cerrándole la puerta.

-Lo sabía yo solo era una distracción, nada más, él es como los demás, solo usa a las chicas, nada lo toma enserio, es un patán de primera- dije triste, ya que no parecía el chico amable de esta mañana.

Puse una canción en mi celular y empecé a medir todo el lugar y a trazar todo el contorno donde pensaba poner los muebles, ya tenía todo calculado, intentaba terminar esto lo más rápido posible, para poder sacarlo de mi vida, mientras escuchaba la canción y veía como tenía razón….

No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, / No dejare que te quedes y me maltrates

I cant give you what you think you gave me, /No, no te rescataré, sólo déjame

I can not give your heart you think you gave me /No puedo darte el corazón que crees me diste

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,/ Es hora de decirle adiós a tu forma de dar vuelta a las cosas

Turning tables,/vuelta a las cosas

En eso escuche mi celular, el cual conteste sin fijarme el número, era Diego…

Pov. Diego

-Chocolat te estamos esperando todos acá, acaso no piensas venir?- le pregunte muy preocupado, si le pasara algo yo me moriría, ella es lo más importante para, aunque solo somos amigos espero podamos ser algo mas

-Perdón me salió un asunto de trabajo así que no me dio tiempo de cancelar, perdón enserio- dijo con voz un poco triste, no con su voz habitual, alegre y feliz

-Te pasa algo? No te escuchas como siempre….

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

Me colgó sin más explicación, "ahora resulta que una niña menor me va a mandar" pensé, ella no es así algo le está pasando, ya no es la misma chica alegre de antes.

Pov. Andrea Hernandez

Al colgarle a diego me puse a llorar, no puedo creer que mi vida sea esta, cada vez pienso más en quitarme la vida sin más ni más.

-Terminare este trabajo, terminare unos lazos y todo está decidido.

Me limpie las lágrimas y fui a comprar unos muebles, me los traían mañana, de mientras empezó a pintar, pero no terminaría sola era una habitación muy grande, así que aunque me doliera tenía que llamar a pablo, por mi mala suerte está disponible, busque unas llaves y fui por el a la entrada, lo deje al frente para que no intentara algún movimiento.

-Al fin te has dado cuenta de que quieres algo conmigo- dijo con su caracterizada risa

-No, te necesito para otra cosa- le dije intentando no recrear su mente tan cochambrosa.

-Nunca pensé que alguien como tu quisiera eso mientras trabaja- con su cara y tono de degenerado, ya muy común.

-No, no quiero otro como el, sabes fue un error llamarte, mejor hubiera llamado a Emiliano o…..

-Así que con el ex de tu amiga si y conmigo no, las mujeres son tan….

-No te atrevas a decirlo- dije mientras le di una cachetada y subí al departamento dejándolo afuera.

Una vez que estuve en el departamento empezó a tratar de escoger el color y despejar mi mente, al final termine pintando en un color rojo un poco sangre, lo cual quedaba genial con el color de los muebles, esto no podía quedar mejor…..

Pov. Luis Daniel

-Demonios olvide las llaves de mi auto en el departamento, mejor momento no pude haber escogido- dije con una sonrisa, pensando que podría lograr limpiar mi imagen y tal vez poder enamorarla más, para al final tirarla como a las otras

No estaba muy lejos, además no era tan tarde así que me fui caminando, al llegar la vi en el piso dormida

-Se ve tan tierna- dije pero por qué? Fue una acción reflejo o más bien vino de mas adentro, el corazón me traiciona de nuevo.

Me senté a su lado y le vi dormir, se veía tan pero tan linda, sus cabellos reflejaban la luz de los edificios vecinos, su rostro iluminado por la luna eres hermoso, parecía una diosa del olimpo.

-Déjame pablo, eres un degenerado- dijo moviéndose un poco, como si tratara de dejar a alguien atrás de ella.

-Hasta habla dormida, que ternura- susurre, tome mis llaves y me fui de ahí no quería interrumpir su sueño.

Pov. Andrea Hernandez

Hoy terminare el trabajo y podre terminar con todo – pensé al ver que venía el camión con todos los muebles, una vez que estuvo todo listo llame a él joven Rodríguez y le informe que todo estaba listo.

-Ya voy, tengo una sorpresa para alguien- me respondió y me colgó como si fuera alguno de sus amigos, lo cual me enojo mucho, al poco rato de la llamada llego el con unas rosas, y un anuncio que decía "aceptaría desayunar conmigo" a lo cual pensé que sería para su amiga la cual invitaría a cenar hoy.

-Al ver que ha llegado y le gusto su departamento me puedo ir, gracias por contratar nuestros servicios- dije muy molesta saliendo de ahí, tan solo quería llegar a un puente, nada me haría más feliz que eso.

-Pero no se va a quedar a desayunar-

-No tu esperas a….

-Lee bien el letrero- dijo desenrollándolo

-Chocolat… aceptaría desayunar conmigo- no podía creerlo –entonces todo esto es por mi….

-Así es, que dices?

-Digo que es una completa ridiculez, conozco a los de tu tipo, fingen ser los chicos lindos pero en el fondo eres un patán que juega con las mujeres- le dije todo sin dejarlo responder, en un tono de mucha molestia.

-Pero yo no soy el mismo de antes, tu hiciste sentir algo que no sentía hace mucho….

-Tú también, me hiciste sentir algo, que eres la segunda, la que nunca podrán tomar enserio, la que siempre se decepciona….. –dije y Salí de ahí como llegue por un asunto de trabajo nada más, fui a mi casa he hice unas llamadas,

Pov. Luis Daniel

Porque me pasa esto a mí- dije reclamando mi mala suerte, -cuando alguien al fin pudo rectificar mi camino y me pasa esto- entonces mire hacia el piso, era una nota con su letra que decía….

Cosas por hacer el ultimo día de mi vida

*Terminar mi trabajo y renunciar

*Hablar con Diego y aclara cosas con Pablo

*Ir buscar un puente

*Comprar una soga

*También un arma…..

-Esperen el único puente cercano es…. El Puente Banpo- tome mis llaves y fui hasta el, lo más rápido posible, al llega la vi ahí, estaba sentada en la orilla del puente…

-Se piensa suicidar…..

-Flashback-

-Así es ahora en este momento pienso que la vida no tiene sentido y justo ahora también pienso que debería ir a Japón para poder suicidarme en el rito del Harakiri- dijo con una pequeña risa seguida de su comentario

-Fin Flashback-

-Flashback-

-Digo que es una completa ridiculez, conozco a los de tu tipo, fingen ser los chicos lindos pero en el fondo eres un patán que juega con las mujeres-

-Pero yo no soy el mismo de antes, tu hiciste sentir algo que no sentía hace mucho….

-Tú también, me hiciste sentir algo, que eres la segunda, la que nunca podrán tomar enserio, la que siempre se decepciona…..

-Fin Flashback-

Baje del auto lo más rápido que pude, vi que iba a saltar, tome su mano para no dejarla ir.

-Qué piensas hacer, no puedes hacerlo- dije tratando de subirla y evitar que pase algo terrible.

-Déjame en paz, a ti es la última persona que quiero ver….- dijo mientras tomaba un revolver el cual apuntaba hacia ella, trate de quitárselo, pero disparamos en el forcejeo, la bala termino alojada en mi arteria aorta, lo cual me produjo una muerte instantánea…

Pov. Andrea Hernandez

Empezamos a forcejear y se disparó el revólver, le dio cerca del corazón, provocando una muerte instantánea, yo me deje caer al rio, ahí donde mi cabeza pego contra una roca, mi cerebro no resistió el impacto y al revotar en mi cráneo se destrozó, morí en menos de un minuto, estaba feliz ya que termine todo lo necesario, además sabía que me encontraría con Luis en alguna otra parte.

Fin


End file.
